


A Christmas Carol

by Flerkin_Marvelous



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Abuse, Anger, Character Death, F/M, Forgiveness, Murder, Redemption, Soul-Searching, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22218628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flerkin_Marvelous/pseuds/Flerkin_Marvelous
Summary: Set on Xandar 20 years after Minn-Erva's death. Yon-Rogg had become bitter and twisted during his service to the S.I. as a result he was made the Prime Regent for the Kree border planets after the S. I. Was destroyed by Carol. After all, it is better the devil you know is it not? In this service he rules with an iron fist with little or no compassion.Monica befriended Yon-Rogg back in 1996 and contacts Yon-Rogg via a communicator that he had given her for emergencies to invite him to stay for Christmas. Carol and the team never knew that Monica had been kidnapped by Minn-Erva to use as leverage but Yon-Rogg had set her free before he went after Carol for the S.I.Little did Yon-Rogg know, that his refusal to Monica’s request would be the final insult to the Universe and he would be taught a lesson that he would never forget.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Yon-Rogg, Maria Rambeau and Hek-Sell, Monica rambeau & Att-Lass
Kudos: 14





	A Christmas Carol

**Author's Note:**

> Now I know this is late for the season, but in my defence it has been a season of hospital visits, A & E and the loss of two Fur Baby friends so it's taken a bit of time to get back into the spirit (no pun intended) of things and finish the story.

Set on Xandar 20 years after Minn-Erva's death. Yon-Rogg had become bitter and twisted during his service to the S.I. as a result he was made the Prime Regent for the Kree border planets after the S. I. Was destroyed by Carol. After all, it is better the devil you know is it not? In this service he rules with an iron fist with little or no compassion. 

Monica befriended Yon-Rogg back in 1996 and contacts Yon-Rogg via a communicator that he had given her for emergencies to invite him to stay for Christmas. Carol and the team never knew that Monica had been kidnapped by Minn-Erva to use as leverage but Yon-Rogg had set her free before he went after Carol for the S.I.

Little did Yon-Rogg know, that his refusal to Monica’s request would be the final insult to the Universe and he would be taught a lesson that he would never forget. 

**20 years ago**

Yon-Rogg had finished his meeting with the Skrull Vers and walked back to the rest of the team in a foul mood. What was Vers thinking? To have sided with the Skrull was the ultimate betrayal, Minn-Erva must have been right, hey had gotten into her head and turned her. A communion with the Supremor would correct the damage though so he wasn’t too worried, he was just angry that they had taken his protégé from him through his own stupidity and lack of ability to say no to the woman, he was the reason they were back on this damned planet, if he had just said no they would have been back home on Hala at this very moment. If he had his way every single Skrull would be eradicated, he would have Vers back at his side and all would be right in the Universe once more. 

Yon-Rogg stepped into the clearing where they had landed the Hellion and saw that his team had an addition whom he did not recognise. A child he had noted as he saw Minn-Erva make her way over to him. “I took the child to make sure that Vers co-operates with us when we arrive on the exploratory vessel that Mar-Vell stole, she seems to favour this child and she’ll be easier to control if she thinks the child’s life is held in the balance,” Minn-Erva explained, she was way too pleased with herself Yon-Rogg noted, he knew deep down that Minn-Erva was right, but it was one thing he would never do, use a child as a shield, it was cowardice in his eyes. “I will never use a child to gain an advantage in a fight Minn-Erva, it is underhanded and completely without honour.” Yon-Rogg sneered at Minn-Erva as she shunted the child in front of him. “Wait here while I return her to her domicile, and Minn-Erva “ he said as he glared at his sniper, “Do not ever presume what it is I desire or require and never question my authority again or I can assure you, you will not live to regret it, is that clear" he told her clearly and precisely without once raising his voice which made it sound even more menacing. Minn-Erva was unsettled with the way he spoke to her; it literally did sound like a death threat, she had never seen him lose his ability to reign in his emotions, she felt like a dear caught in headlights as he spoke to her so she merely nodded her head in agreement without losing eye contact. “This is all going to end badly” she whispered to herself as he left her standing. 

It didn’t take long to return the child home which he was glad of. The girl was almost a little carbon copy of Vers, she never knew when to button her mouth. He had learned her name was Monica Rambeau. Maria Rambeau was her mother and auntie Carol’s best friend. She was going to be a test pilot when she grew up and would love to work in space. She was also extremely nosey, constantly asking deeply personal questions that he refused to answer, but it was when he heard, “are you auntie Carol's boyfriend? “he sighed, the child was giving him a headache, “NO! I am not auntie Carol’s boyfriend......wait, what gave you the impression that she was my, um, girlfriend? “he was not sure he had picked the right phrase, but it did sound correct, in his defence the Terran speech patterns were not all that easy to follow. 

Monica grinned, "because she never shuts up about you, Yon-Rogg is my mentor, Yon-Rogg lied to me, Yon-Rogg this and Yon-Rogg that. Man are you in the doghouse.” She laughed, “And you seem to be worried about her more than any military guy should worry about a subordinate. I think it’s real romantic” she sighed. Yon-Rogg rolled his eyes, “I worry about all my subordinate’s child, and Vers is no more special than the others, besides aren’t you a little young to be thinking about romance?” he grinned; it really was hard to dislike the child. “If you say so" Monica laughed “and F.Y.I. I'm 11, I’ll be a teenager very soon. I’m practically all grown up" she told him, the face told him that she had taken umbrage to his question, Yon-Rogg couldn’t help it, he guffawed with laughter, “oh child, do not be in such a hurry to grow up. You will have responsibilities soon enough." He smiled softly as he handed her over to her distraught and very confused grandparents with apologies. Before he left, he gave her a communicator with strict instructions not to contact him unless it was a life and death emergency. Knowing Minn-Erva like he did he wouldn’t be surprised if she had circled back to retrieve the child. As he started to walk away, he stopped dead in his tracks when he heard, “Bye Uncle Yon-Rogg”. Yon-Rogg sighed, rolled his eyes and shook his head slowly side to side with a fond smile adorning his face. He started walking again, raising his arm in the air and waving goodbye without looking back. 

* * *

< b>

**Present Day**

The old communicator that he had kept for some unknown reason alerted him to Monica’s incoming call. “what is it child? He barked which for some reason made her laugh. “Nice to hear you too Uncle Yon-Rogg, but I’m hardly a child anymore. “she giggled. Yon-Rogg pinched the bridge of his nose as once again the Terran child started to give him a headache, “Monica, is there a comet on course with C53? 

No.

Have the Chittari attacked? 

Not even sure who they are, but no.

You don’t want to know either. Is C53 in danger of disappearing soon? 

Don’t be silly uncle Yon-Rogg, of course not” she laughed. 

Then why are you using a devise that I specifically told you not to use unless it was in dire need young lady?” Yon-Rogg sighed, “because its Christmas and I’m inviting you to come stay for the holidays.” Yon-Rogg raised an eyebrow at the request, Christmas? Had the Universe gone mad? The entire sector had adopted the Terran holiday as it had an annoying habit of making everyone extremely happy and overly helpful, and apparently that was just what was required in the Universe. Monica must have taken his silence as meaning he didn’t know what Christmas was, so she started explaining about birthdays and saviour’s and good will to all. “Monica, I know what Christmas is, I’m just at a loss as to why you would wish to invite me. I’m extremely busy and I really don’t think your mother and auntie would appreciate my presence at such an event. I have to go" he stated bluntly and disconnected the transmission before she could say anything else. 

The child was always so bubbly, it was extremely irritating. Time was he would have found it amusing but now he had no time for niceties. “What a waste of time and credits this whole season is.” He thought to himself as he signed off on yet another attack on the Andalorian sector. One more attack and they should yield to Kree order he had surmised. Once the order had been given, he made his way to the public meeting room to start taking requests from the border planets. “Yon-Rogg, I need to warn you about your first appointment “Att-lass informed him just as Yon-Rogg opened the door and was greeted by Nova-Prime and Talos. 

He stared at the two unwelcome visitors with disdain, “what do you pair want?” he asked, managing to sound completely bored out of his skull as he asked the question while giving Att-lass a look that could Kill, he was seething. A treaty that Vers, or Carol as she liked to call herself these days had been brokered just before she managed to eradicate the S.I., and that meant that all Skrulls were now untouchable. She had effectively ended the Kree/Skrull war practically overnight and there was not a damned thing he could do about it. Now the damned Skrull General that stole her from him stood in his presence grinning from ear to ear. He was brought back from his thoughts as he heard, “well as you know we sort of adopted Terra and a lot of their traditions and its Christmas time.” Talos grinned. Yon-Rogg just glared at the Skrull, there was that word again, “well anyway it’s a season for giving and goodwill to those who are in need and well, the Kree are the only people in the sector that haven’t donated.” Talos continued, still wearing that annoying grin that had never seemed to leave his face, he really did love to wind Yon-Rogg up and there wasn’t a damned thing Yon-Rogg could do about it. “And it shall remain that way Talos.” Yon-Rogg stated, “We offered to take them under our wing, and they refused, now they reap what they have sewed. Thank you for coming, goodbye” he said, smiled using his best diplomatic smile, turned on his heels and left the room and its inhabitants behind. “um Yon-Rogg?” Hek-Sel asked nervously just as the regent left the room and walked straight into him. 

” What is it Hek-Sel?” he sighed, could this day get any worse? “well as you know I have taken a mate on Terra and....Let me guess, you wish to go to Terra to celebrate Christmas.” Hek-Sel smiled and nodded his head animatedly.” Yon-Rogg sighed, he really should agree to one or two requests to keep cooperation from his troops he thought and groaned, “Fine, but as soon as the holiday is completed, I want you back here quick smart is that clear?” It was the worst thing he ever did allowing Kree to mate with Terran’s, but after the snap the Kree needed to get their numbers up again and for some reason the Terran’s really thought the Kree were “cute" was the term Monica had used, the word Smurf was thrown around a lot also which always caused a giggle or two and for some reason no one would explain what a Smurf was.

“Yes my prime" Hek-Sel acknowledged and quickly left before Yon-Rogg could change his mind, which he did quite frequently just for fun, he seemed to like to see the feelings of others crushed before his very eyes. “You coming Att-lass? “Hek-Sel called as he made his exit, “excuse me?” Yon-Rogg looked puzzled at the question, “I had my leave authorised two cycles ago Yon-Rogg. I too have taken a mate on Terra" he explained. “But I need you here” Yon-Rogg stated matter of factly but Att-lass was determined not to back down this time. He hadn’t seen his mate for the better part of a Terran year and he missed her greatly. “You signed off on my leave Yon-Rogg, it’s just seven days. Come with us" he had offered as a peace offering. Yon-Rogg merely waved him away, he was becoming more and more irritated with this season as the day wore on. As Hek-Sel and Att-lass left Yon-Rogg shook his head to try and shake the fog from it, he could have sworn he had seen Minn-Erva in the distance, an impossibility as the woman was long since dead, he had put it down to boredom and fatigue as he made his way back to his quarters for what he considered a well-earned rest. He had only had to send one guard for execution today for dereliction of duty. “It must be a record” He laughed to himself as he made himself comfortable on the sofa with a very large glass of Xandarian Ale. 

“What in the collective happened to you?” a familiar voice sneered. No, it couldn’t be, “Minn-Erva? She was wearing chains that were impossibly large and looked like they were made to anchor a ship” he was going mad. Minn-Erva laughed as she looked at her former Commander’s face. “No Yon-Rogg, you’re not going mad. It really is me. Now you need to listen to me very carefully. The path that you are walking on is a slippery one, it will lead you to ruin and damnation. You need to change your ways. What happened Yon? You used to be the best of us. You thought of others before yourself, you championed the weak and helpless, you were a good man.” Minn-Erva sighed as she looked into Yon-Rogg’s eyes and saw nothing but anger and contempt. “I found out a long time ago that you need to crush the insolent and weak before they manage to infect others with their traitorous ideas" he snarled. “Congratulations Yon-Rogg you have become what you aspired to be, a living incarnation of the Supreme Intelligence and trust me when I say, that is nothing to be proud of old friend. You really need to sort out your life to prevent the same fate that has befallen me.

One single chance to avoid my fate you have, so you will be visited by three spirits shortly and I warn you now old friend, you need to listen to them, or your chains will be much heavier than mine. All spirits will adhere to the Terran timelines, you will first be visited by the ghost of Christmas past at Terran midnight. At 01:00 hours you will be visited by the ghost of Christmas present and finally at 02:00 hours you will be visited by the ghost of Christmas future. Heed my words Yon-Rogg or you will suffer a fate worse than death itself.” She said as she faded from sight. Yon-Rogg stared at the place where his old friend and teammate had stood then looked at the drink in his hand as the strange looking Terran clock struck midnight, the thing had materialised out of nowhere, once again he looked at the drink he held in his hand. “No friend, you are not drunk” a voice behind him laughed as the clock chimed. Yon-Rogg looked behind him to see who was trespassing in his quarters and nearly choked on his Xandarian Ale. “Captain America is it not?” he asked curiously, the man laughed and shook his head slowly from side to side, “I merely wear his face Yon-Rogg, I am the ghost of Christmas past. Come, we have little time and we have so much to see” the Captain Spirit smiled, as he touched Yon-Rogg’s shoulder, his quarters disappeared before Yon-Rogg’s very eyes and his childhood home materialised in front of him causing great discomfort, he was never happy in this place. 

* * *

It was Supremor’s day and Yon-Rogg had just turned 10, he was old enough to attend his first meal with his family, he was so excited he felt that he could fly without a ship, but all that was about to change. Yon-Rogg heard his parents arguing, “He’s a pink skin. No pink skin will sit at my table it is sacrilege I tell you woman” his father yelled at his mother, “Yor-Rogg, he is your son. He is an heir to the house of Rogg, it is his right to sit at the table.” She had argued. Yon-Rogg flinched as he heard his mother scream as his father lashed out in temper, he heard the smashing of glass, and a series of loud bangs as his mother fell down the staircase after his father had struck her. Yon-Rogg slowly opened the family room door and screamed as he saw his mother lying lifeless at the foot of the stairs. “See what you made me do boy?” his father had yelled, “This is your doing, you have killed your mother you worthless little pink mutt” his father screamed at him as he grabbed Yon-Rogg by the scruff of the neck and forced him to look at his mother’s lifeless body, he truly believed that he had been the cause of his mother’s death and still did even to this very day. All this because of a place at the family table. What a waste. 

That evening Yon-Rogg’s brother Zey-Rogg removed him from the family home to take him to live with him and Yon-Rogg had not seen or spoken to his father since, the only family member that bothered with him throughout his life was his brother Zey-Rogg, they became very close after the tragedy. Yon-Rogg just watched the scene that played out in front of him with a heavy heart that also felt empty, “Why are you showing me this?” he asked quietly, all the fight had left him as he stared at the woman that had always been his protector and friend lying dead at his feet. “You need to be reminded of who you really are Yon-Rogg.” Was the simple answer he received before the scene morphed in front of him again, when they materialised at their next venue. He was training in the Accuser program. 

” Since when do they let pink skins into the elite?” Ronan had sneered as he launched Yon-Rogg across the room. Yon-Rogg had seen red, lost his temper, rose to his feet and charged towards Ronan before being knocked down once more, “ Anger only serves the enemy boy” Ronan had smirked as Yon-Rogg rose to his feet once more and adopted what would become his signature battle stance. “ENOUGH!” Commander Bel-Dann yelled at the pair of them, “you are to be Kree warriors and you are fighting like younglings. Ronan leave I wish to speak with Yon-Rogg in private” Ronan had smirked as he turned and left. “This might just be the fastest expulsion from the Accuser core in Kree history” he had laughed as the door closed behind him. He had not been entirely wrong but not for the reasons Ronan was thinking of. “Yon-Rogg, the Supremor has requested you join them in communion. Leave for the great hall at once, do not keep them waiting.” Bel-Dann had told him with a smile, he couldn’t help but like the quick to temper pink skin that everyone took great pleasure in knocking to the floor. 

“Welcome Yon-Rogg, youngest son of the House of Rogg. Silence while we look through your memories boy.” The Supremor had told him as he stared at a blank space in amazement, he was sure people who communed with the S.I. were supposed to see whomever it was they respected, but all he saw were oversized silver obelisk that glistened under a light source he could not see and a beautiful silver water source that was so serene looking he was tempted to go paddling in it. “Well that explains everything the Supremor sighed, they had sounded sad as they routed through his mind. As soon as the Supremor had finished cataloguing his memories Yon-Rogg saw his mother appear in front of him and gazed in both awe and sadness at the woman. “She was a good woman your mother” his mother’s doppelganger said softly, “If it is any consolation child, we sent your father to an obscure border planet after he murdered your mother and abandoned you. He did not live very long after that. His actions were not for the good of all Kree.” they smiled, Yon-Rogg had felt both elated and devastated at the news, the man had hated him since the day he was born, but he was still his father whom he respected and loved although he didn’t know why. “Why? Because your mother taught you better child, that is why, but that is in the past, it is the future we wish to talk about Yon-Rogg, specifically your future. 

We have decided to start a new fighting force to serve Hala. We are naming the unit Starforce. Starforce will take over as the elite, the Accusers will be downgraded as backup to the Starforce unit, we have also decided that our new General Bel-Dann will personally train you. Once you are up to what Bel-Dann considers the standards required you will take over as Commander of Starforce. Congratulations Yon-Rogg, go now and serve with honour. For the good of all Kree” The Intelligence smiled. “For the good of all Kree” Yon-Rogg repeated as he was released from the simulation. “Congratulations Yon-Rogg” Bel-Dann beamed at him with pride, he had started to look on the boy as his own son, and it was on his own recommendation that Yon-Rogg had been chosen. Bel-Dann had seen promise in the boy and believed that Yon-Rogg would do great things in the future. “Congratulations to you also General” Yon-Rogg smiled. “I bet Ronan loved this” the Captain Spirit laughed, Yon-Rogg couldn’t help it as he joined his tour guide in fits of laughter, “He hated me being his superior, the man always thought of me as vermin” he admitted, “Feels good doesn’t it?”

” What does?” 

” Laughing. You haven’t laughed for so long, it’s really not good for the soul you know” the Captain Spirit told Yon-Rogg solemnly, “You have to laugh, or you die inside my friend” 

” I haven’t laughed since I lost my brother and Vers in the space of six years.” Yon-Rogg admitted. He still missed that annoying bundle of sleepless energy that had been his shadow for six years. He missed the early morning knocks on his door, the sparing sessions and the easy banter they always fell into. For years after she had left him, he still found himself wanting to talk to her about his day and his accomplishments, but she wasn’t there. He had endured 6 years of torture for that woman, his punishment for giving life to a lesser being. He had seen the Intelligence morph from his mother’s image to his own because of torture, lack of trust and little or no self-esteem and she had deserted him, for the enemy no less, it was an insult to injury, and he couldn’t forgive her for it. The S.I. had taunted him and tortured him until he begged them to stop because of her defection and treachery and he had decided over the years that it was better to squash the bugs before they bit. As if the Spirit had read his mind, he was transported to the dog fight that lead to Mar-Vell’s execution and Vers ‘s kidnap. He scrutinised his own face as he stared down at the woman that would engrain herself into his very being and found he still revered her; he just couldn’t help it. He was shown her transfusion which removed her Terran DNA replacing it with Kree DNA. He saw her confusion and her sadness at her manipulation by both himself and the Supreme Intelligence, “It was required for the good of all Kree” he simply told the Spirit. Then his scenery changed once more. 

Once again Vers pounded on his door, the suns hadn’t yet started to rise this time and it was far too early to go to the gym. Yon-Rogg sighed as he opened the door to his protégé. “Do you know what time it is?” he had asked, “Can’t sleep” was the simple answer he received, “There are tabs for that” he had said, “But then I’d be sleeping” she had answered. “Dreams again!” he had stated. They had the same conversation every morning, but this time there would be no gym as his old gym didn’t open for another three hours. “Come on in Vers” he smiled softly as he moved to one side to allow her entry to his quarters. “I’m sorry. I know I’m getting earlier and earlier but these dreams are just so unset…” she had started to tell him as she turned to face him and stopped dead in her tracks as she stared at him. He was showing a lot more skin than usual this morning as he wasn’t wearing his night shirt. Yon-Rogg was suddenly aware that he hadn’t put his shirt on before opening the door and she was practically drooling over him. The feeling had made him feel strange, but in a good way. He should be reprimanding her for her actions, but instead he found himself stalking up to her and marching her backwards until her back was up against the wall, he captured her lips for the first time and moaned in contentment as she returned his kiss with equal passion. Yon-Rogg watched in embarrassment as he saw himself literally rip the clothes from Vers body and carry her to his bed. That had been the start of their mating. Not the way he had envisioned taking her as his mate, but it was enjoyable none the less. “I think that’s why her defection had hurt so much. She was my mate and yet she dismissed me so easily” He told the spirit sadly. “don’t you see that is the reason why she reacted so badly to the truth Yon-Rogg you were her mate and you had lied to her, anyone else she could have forgiven but she should have been able to trust her mate, she saw it as betrayal. ” the spirit had explained. Yon-Rogg nodded his head, for the first time he did understand her point of view, but it didn’t hurt any less as the spirit played out his past in vivid painful technicolour, right up to when she had sent him home to years or torture in disgrace. 

“All you had to do was tell her the truth and things would have been very different” was the last thing the spirit said to him as he took Yon-Rogg home and disappeared, leaving Yon-Rogg alone, as he sank into his sofa once more. Yon-Rogg stared into space for a short time as the events he had just experienced played over and over in his mind before letting out a “urgh, I am going insane. There are no such things as ghosts" it was then the clock struck 01:00 and sounded the arrival of his next guest. 

* * *

“No Yon-Rogg. You are not insane, and I can assure you that ghosts are very real. Now. Want to go check in with your wife, friend?” Yon-Rogg stared at the new arrival and groaned, he knew this guy, in fact he had nearly killed this guy twenty years ago. “Fury” Yon-Rogg acknowledged. The ghost grinned as he explained the same spiel as Captain Spirit had spouted off, “Alright, alright. You’re a facsimile of Fury. I get it” Yon-Rogg sighed as he lay back on the sofa. “Oh no my friend, you don’t have time for a rest. Let’s go” Spirit Fury laughed as he slapped Yon-Rogg square between his shoulder blades, causing the man to fall flat on his face at Vers feet. “YOU DID WHAT?” Carol shouted at Monica, “I invited Uncle Yon-Rogg for Christmas” she had smiled sweetly, totally disregarding the woman that was quite literally steaming in front of her. “He is NOT your Uncle” Carol had hissed as she threw herself into a chair with what had become her own signature move, a scowl on her face. “You said he was your mate. Mate means husband. Husband means Uncle whether you like it or not” Monica grinned wickedly as she started to leave the room to let Carol calm down. 

” I wish I never explained Kree blood bonding to you now” Carol moaned, which just made her God daughter laugh harder. “Oh please, I figured that out long before you ever did. In fact, if memory serves it was me that found the whole scientific explanation for Kree blood bonds in the Skrull library. “Monica laughed as she remembered the look on Carol’s face when she found out that Commander Yon-Rogg, youngest son and heir to the House of Rogg was her mate and that their union was recognised everywhere in the Universe, and that included Earth these days. “He lied to me" Carol whined. “so, you keep saying Aunty Carol" Monica sighed as the whole atmosphere became sombre. “Did you two ever talk it over? You really should you know. Hek-Sel says he’s becoming unbearable and cruel. That’s not the man either of us remembers “Monica explained as she returned to Carol, sitting down beside her resting her head on her shoulder. Carol’s ears had pricked up at that last sentence, “remembers? How do you know him?” she asked. Monica let out a breath she had held after she had realised her mistake and told Carol hers and Yon-Rogg’s origin story. “it’s a good job that women’s dead or I’d kill her myself” Carol had sneered, “I know Yon-Rogg is a good man deep down Monica, but he’s Kree to the core. Maybe he’s just too far gone" Carol’s said softly as she smoothed her God daughter’s hair. “Are you friend?” Spirit Fury asked

” Am I what? 

Too far gone?” truth was Yon-Rogg didn’t know how to answer that question, he truly didn’t. “And that’s why I think there is still hope for you Yon-Rogg. “Fury smiled as he patted the man on the shoulder. It was at that moment that Yon-Rogg heard a familiar sound. It was a Kree cruiser. Why was a Kree cruiser here? Then he remembered Monica had mentioned Hek-Sel. Surely Monica was not his mate, she was far too young. Spirit Fury guffawed with laughter when Hek-Sel embraced Monica and heard “welcome home dad” dad? He was dumbfounded. Then he saw Att-lass enter the room and pull Monica into a bone crushing embrace before kissing her so passionately that Yon-Rogg felt like he was intruding. “Oh Jeez, get a room you two" Carol laughed as she too pulled Att-lass into an embrace. “It’s good to see you too Vers, um sorry. Carol.” He laughed. Carol sighed, “is he really that bad Att-lass? 

Worse. He has just signed an order to come down hard on the Andalorian sector which will undoubtedly reduce their numbers yet again and he signed an execution order for Shatterax this morning siting dereliction of duty. All he did was leave his post for five minutes for a bathroom break.” Att-lass explained. Monica drew him into another embrace to comfort him. Yon-Rogg was a friend to Att-lass, she knew this. “what happened to the kind man I met?” she sighed sadly. “it started after he was returned home by Carol.” He saw the hurt look on Carol’s face at Att-Lass ‘s accusation. “I’m sorry Carol, but I believe the S.I. tortured him for our failure to bring you and the core home to Hala" Carol stared in horror as Att-lass filled them in on what was happening back on Hala and with Yon-Rogg, she just couldn’t take anymore and left the room before the tears started to fall. She would never had sent him home if she had known, “Why didn’t you say anything? ““She sobbed as sat on her bed and wept. Yon-Rogg knelt down in front of her as he watched her heart break again, “I seem to be making a habit of making you cry Vers “he sighed as he tried to take her hand in his, but his hand just passed through hers. Carol stopped crying as a chill passed through her, Yon looked at Spirit Fury with amassment, “Can she feel me?” 

” She shouldn’t be able to, but then Carol Susan Jane Danvers is not a run of the mill human, is she?” Spirit Fury answered. Carol was looking right at Yon-Rogg, he knew she couldn’t see him, but it felt like she could and was talking to him directly “if I’d had known that they would hurt you Yon I would never have sent you home. I was just so hurt that you lied to me. You took me from home, family and friends and it made me so mad.” she wept, “I am so sorry" he said to her as he traced over the outline of her hair, upset that he could not touch her to console her. “You have to realise that I’ve been angry too. I’ve been angry most of my life and to be honest, I still am angry. Everyone I care about leaves me, my mother, father, brother, the Supremor, even you left me. I think I made a subconscious thought that everyone was to pay for my misery. I truly have become the Supreme Intelligence, haven’t I?” he sighed as he poured out his soul "I wanted to tell you the truth, but the Supremor threatened to torture and execute us both if I did. I couldn’t care about my own life, but I could not bare to put you through that. They would have done it in front of me you know. They even played me mock executions, Das't, I can still hear your screams.” he explained knowing full well that he was talking to someone who could not possibly hear him. It felt good to get it off his chest none the less. 

The room disappeared, and he was suddenly stood in a brightly decorated room with a spectacular looking table filled with food, both Terran and Kree and a brightly lit decorated tree stood tall in the corner of the room. Yon-Rogg watched as everyone laughed and joked, told war stories and remembered friends, both living and long gone. Carol laughed as she told the story of how she and Yon had gotten together, “Honestly, I just stood there with my mouth agape, ogling my Commander. The man was stood in front of me half naked and my brain just left the room. He was absolutely gorgeous “she laughed. “Oh Vers, there are some things that you do not talk about “Yon-Rogg sighed as he covered his face with his hands, he was clearly embarrassed at the conversation which just caused spirit Fury to start laughing all over again. 

“How did you and Hek-Sel meet Maria? Monica would never tell me for some reason" Att-lass asked with interest. “Well, I went to Xandar with Carol and Monica to help implement a new security system that she and Tony Stark had invented. He had wanted to use it on earth but was out voted on a shield around the Earth yet again, they said some crap about taking freedom away. Anyway, I went to this spectacular market to get my lil trouble a birthday present and managed to offend a local vendor which could have been detrimental to my health, when this big blue gentle giant turned up and smoothed everything over, when he was done, he asked me to a formal dance. What could I do but say yes?” she grinned as she took Hek-Sel’s hand in hers. “Anyway, I had dragged Monica along as a chaperone and she disappeared leaving me alone with Selly. Turns out he was the sweetest man I could ever hope to meet, and he’s been the best husband and father that I could ever have dreamed of.” She smiled as Hek-Sel blushed a wonderful shade of blue at his mates’ compliment. “I disappeared because I saw Yon-Rogg, I wanted to say hello. You should have seen his face when he saw me. He looked like he was going to have kittens. That’s when I saw Att-lass again, he gave me this wonderful smile and I fell for him on the spot. I am a very lucky woman to have you for my mate my love “Monica told Att-lass as he looked at her proudly. “It is I who is the lucky one my love" he said as he lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it. Yon-Rogg watched the festivities, listened to the stories and found himself wishing he had accepted Monica’s invitation. He had never felt so lonely. “Time to go friend" Spirit Fury told Yon-Rogg and once again he was back in his quarters. He was confused. He had once known exactly what he wanted and what needed to be done. But now. Now he was not so sure. He was second guessing everything and started looking over Shatterax's file when the clock chimed 02:00. “Here we go again" he said to himself as he waited for the final spirit to appear. 

* * *

“Hi Yonny,” a familiar voice sang softly. Yon-Rogg froze where he sat. “Mother?” he asked in disbelief, he had expected the usual, no, I’m a copy simplified so that your brain can comprehend what it is its going through spiel. But this time, “yes my son, it is I “was the answer he received. He was dumb struck as she embraced him, he could feel her touch. Yon-Rogg returned her embrace and wept. Decades of grief and anger washed through and over him as his mother simply rocked him as if he was a babe in arms once more. “I am sorry for what you have endured my son, but now you are doing to others what has been done to you. So now the cycle has come full circle do you really want it to start all over again my darling boy?” she asked him in the gentle tone of voice that somehow always made him feel guilty. “Come. I believe the expression is we have places to go and people to see.” She smiled and he was suddenly back at the lake where he had acquired Vers. “It seems they reactivated the Pegasus project and rebuilt Mar-Vell’s fighter.” His mother explained as the fighter flew over their heads. It suddenly lost control and fell from the sky and crashed in almost the same spot as Vers’s fighter did. Yon-Rogg walked around to wreck and gasped as he saw Monica in the pilot’s seat. He tried desperately to remove her from the wreck, but he just phased through it as it exploded. “NO!” he managed to cry out as he fell to his knees and curled over into a ball. “She was just a child. A pure soul. She did not deserve this ending” he cried as his mother smiled sympathetically at his son. “You are the ghost for the future are you not? So, this has not happened? 

Not yet no. 

So I can stop this? “His mother sighed, “Not all things can be stopped Yon-Rogg. But some may be altered. You just need to change the path you walk upon.” 

You’re the second person to say this to me today” he moaned as he visualised the terrified look on Monica’s face before she was extinguished. His mother crooked her finger under his chin and lifted his head until he was looking into her eyes. “But did you listen the first time my son?” the fight had almost left him completely and his logic had started to resurface. “I believe so mother” he smiled as he touched his forehead to hers. “I believe so”. 

His surroundings phased again, and he was at a Terran funeral. All the Avengers were present, which included Fury and Vers. Two young, very blue skinned Kree flanked either side of Vers, one female, one male, the female was a statuesque, very svelte woman who stood proud and tall. The male stood equally tall and proud was very muscular and very familiar. Yon-Rogg didn’t recognise them per se but they reminded him of someone, he just couldn’t put the finger on who it was. People he recognised from his Senate were present also. Xandarians and Skrull and a few people he didn’t recognise were there also. “Poor Monica” he sighed sadly. Yon-Rogg walked over to the casket to pay his respects as it was lowered into the ground. It was only then he noticed it was his name on the Terran box, it was his own funeral he was witnessing. “Mother? Is there no hope for me?” he asked, his shoulders slumped in defeat. “There is always hope my beautiful boy” she answered, “I know, I know. Change the path I walk upon” he sighed as he was once again returned home. His mother smiled and cupped his cheeks in her hands before playfully ruffling his hair, “I must leave you now my love

Can you stay a little longer?” he felt like he was losing her all over again. “We will be together when the time comes Yonny. As the Terran’s say, mend the broken bridges. Once you have completed your life cycle, I will be waiting for you in the collective.” She told her youngest as she kissed his forehead. Then she disappeared in front of his very eyes, but as she went, he heard, “I am so proud of you Yonny and I am pleased with your choice of mate my son, I could not be prouder of my daughter.” He couldn’t help but grin at that comment. “Me too Mama. Me too” He said to the empty room he now stood in, and he meant it, he was very proud of his Vers. “There is still time to fix things” he thought as he felt excitement for the first time in decades. He woke Dee-Sea and told him to scrap the attack on the Andalorian Sector with his apologies and instructions to open negotiations for trade” Oh and stop Shatterax’s execution, I might have been a little hasty with my actions and over reacted Dee-Sea. Release Shatterax and send him home to his family with my heartfelt apologies with full pay and compensation for my rash actions.” Yon-Rogg chirped "Oh, and I'm going on holiday. You'll be alright to run things while I'm gone won't you? he asked, but disconnected the communication before the man could answer. Dea-Sea stared into the communicator as the communication disconnected, leaving a very confused Dee-Sea staring at the communicator on his bed side table in disbelief. “The man has finally gone insane” he stated as he got out of bed to execute his orders. 

* * *

” I’ll get it” Monica called as she answered the doorbell. She stood fixed to the spot as she saw Yon-Rogg on the doorstep. “Is it too late to accept your invitation?” he asked as he pulled her into an embrace. She had smiled a dazzling smile for him and told him that it was never too late as she called to her mother to set another place at the table. The room fell silent as Yon-Rogg walked into the room with an arm full of presents. “I was told it was customary to give gifts at Christmas. I was not sure what everyone would like so if it is not acceptable I can exchange them, “Carol smiled as she observed him, he looked younger, almost like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. “I’m sure everything will be fine Yon.” Carol assured him as she excused herself from the table and ushered him from the room for a private conversation. “I wish you had told me those things years ago Yon” She said softly as she kissed him. She saw the confused look on his face and elaborated. “You were telling me about people leaving and feeling angry. I am so very sorry for what the S. I. Did to you. I couldn’t see you, but I could hear you. I felt you hold my hand. It was you wasn’t it? I’m not going crazy. 

I don’t understand. Spirit Fury said no-one could hear or see us 

Spirit Fury?” Carol asked, she was now genuinely confused by the whole situation. So, Yon-Rogg explained everything what had happened over the course of the last 24 hours. “Are you sure Monica died?” Carol was distressed at the news that she would lose her god daughter. “It is what I saw Vers. But mother did say that future paths could be altered. Now that we know that this accident is to happen, we can take counter measures to make sure we do not lose our Lieutenant Trouble.” He saw Carol’s confused look and laughed, “She told me a long time ago that this is what you called her. Carol laughed and told him that it sounded about right as Yon-Rogg grinned and caught her in a bone crushing embrace, but his reverie was soon cut short by a voice he recognised shouting through the house,” Have I missed the dinner?” Yon-Rogg sighed, of course the Skrull would be here too. Good job he had thought ahead and brought presents for the Skrull hatchlings. “Ear, you never guess what. That Yon-Rogg has finally gone nuts. He donated a whole sector to the homeless with supplies and funding no less. One minute he’s telling me to piss off and the next, this. “Talos laughed and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Yon-Rogg smirking at him as he entered the dining room and taking his place with Carol at the family table. “Ok. Maybe I’m the one that’s gone nuts” he stated as he stared at his old adversary. “You could say I had a spiritual awakening” Yon-Rogg announced with the whole table erupting into laughter, Carol had managed to give them the highlights of Yon-Rogg’s adventures before seating herself. “Am I missing something? 

Tell you later” Yon-Rogg laughed as he looked about the room. He caught sight of the spirits for the last time that night as he re-entered civilisation. They were all smiling at him and looked so proud. “Thank you” he mouthed as they once again disappeared. “You alright mate?” Talos asked worriedly. “You look like you seen a ghost.” He laughed, and then shuddered, “I saw ghosts once. Scared the shit out of me. Called themselves past, present and future. That was a real eye opener I can tell you” Talos told him as he drained his glass of all champagne. “A real eye opener indeed” Yon-Rogg grinned. For the first time ever, they sat at a table as friends and Yon-Rogg knew it would be a friendship that would last until the end of their days. He had to sit through his mating story once more, much to the amusement of everyone at the table watching his reaction, but he wouldn’t change a thing he admitted to himself as he decided if you couldn’t beat them join them. “It wasn’t my finest hour" he admitted, “It cost me an entire week’s credits to replace her uniform” he grinned as the table fell silent. “I believe the Terran term is, it died a death" he smirked as he sipped at his drink while staring at his very shocked mate. This was to be the first of many Christmas’s with friends and family and for the first time in an age Yon-Rogg was happy. “Merry Christmas everyone” he said as he held his drink up to toast the season. “Merry Christmas everyone echoed as they all clinked their glasses together. “We should have done this a long time ago Uncle Yon" Monica chirped. “This will be a new tradition, I promise you" he promised her, and he had never been more serious, he would have to rearrange his Synod, make up new posts and come up with a new plan to keep Monica safe, or at least alive. But then, that’s another story. 

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't wait an entire year to put this fic out, so I hope you'll forgive it's tardiness. Please forgive any spelling mistakes and as always, would love to know what you think, so all feedback is welcome. Hope you enjoy.


End file.
